Blossoming
by Youkai Hime90
Summary: And, the painful memory of heartbreak is all the more bittersweet. Marluxia x Namine.


**A/N **

I was working on a Tidus x Kairi fic, and well it sorta came outta nowhere. It was sharp and fast, like a bolt of lightening I swear. Listening to my better instincts I decided to roll with it, and as a result _this _was created.

Marluxia x Namine. Woah, now I bet you guys didn't see that coming huh? Well, he IS pretty hot. LOL. xD

Enjoy.

**Warning: I apologize for any OOC' ness! **

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Kingdom Hearts.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes. **

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence_

* * *

Blossoming 

_By: Youkai Hime90 _

It is a recurring dream of Marluxia's, haunting him around every corner, hidden away in the darkest crevices of his mind. It came to him the very first time Namine's baby blue eyes met his, shining amicably clear and bright, persisted even after he had taken Larxene as a fuck-buddy, and even now stays a constant factor in Marluxia's life. Try as he may, he cannot help but envision Namine in his dreams and wake with his bed-sheets in anxious coils, tightly twisting around his damp thighs.

Namine is one of a kind; a nobody that is able to cry tears of sorrow, compassion, smile and actually _mean_ it. She is without fault, flawless and perfect in his eyes. An embodiment of everything Marluxia wants and more. Unable to banish her from his thoughts, he is plagued by dreams of her, the prized crowned lily of the Organization. It is as if she has cast some kind of a spell upon him, because he cannot get her out of his mind.

He knows it's wrong; this carnal, unearthly desire he harbors for the young girl child that is kept locked away and behind pearly white doors. But Marluxia wants to possess her, maim her, brand his name into her flesh and make her _his_.

(He wants to make her body sing)

_And see her blossom beneath his finger-tips. _

But, to have such a shame, such a weakness bared and brought out could possibly, most definitely lead to his downfall. So Marluxia instead desires Namine from afar, taking care to never let his hands linger too long on her thin shoulders or allow his gaze to stray to forbidden places when he stands behind her, looking down upon her sketchbook (especially in Larxene's company).

Still, every night, in Marluxia's dreams all potential danger is thrown to the wind and he creeps into her bed, anticipation and excitement coiling tightly in his gut as he kisses her into full-blown wakefulness, the sweet unmistakable taste of her on his tongue.

Namine's body glows softly in the peppermint moonlight, her face like a flower, so beautiful in its openness as his hands seek that soft, undeniably pink petal-slick place between her thighs. Because Marluxia is never one to waste time. She gasps quietly and makes pretty noises in the back of her throat, all deep eyes and flaxen hair spilling over her shoulders as he caresses soft, petal like skin. When she comes, Namine positively blossoms under Marluxia's skillful fingers like a delicate flower bursting open for the first time, soft petals reaching outwards towards the sky.

When he wakes up, Namine's peacefully sleeping face does not greet him but, instead the cold, phantom embrace of Larxene's sharp and angular form chills him to the bone. He lays there, counting the fleeting seconds, minutes, hours that go by just trying to remember the feeling of Namine's warmth and giving softness.

Later, when Marluxia approaches her a moment of weakness holds him captive when those bleached baby blue eyes look up at him, her tiny face tilted like a flower receiving sunlight. And, for the first time Marluxia finally indulges himself in that sweetness, pressing his lips against hers just ever so softly.

She is startled by his gentle attentions and shivers, eyes bright and lovely, conveying every single emotion that flits across her pretty face. Namine's sketchbook clatters to the floor, and like an eager bursting bud she blossoms a little more.

Marluxia finally tastes her, but where he has thought it would bring his suffering to an end, he now knows it isn't to be so. He rains her delicate body with kisses, all talk of Sora or Riku or anything long forgotten as he tends to Namine beneath him, like a precious seedling, the most beautiful flower in his entire, private garden. A single thought chants through his mind, as she closes her eyes to him, murmuring another's name. And, somewhere deep inside him, the faint empty echo of a once beating heart stirs to life (but only in his memories).

Marluxia realizes with a sudden, vehement ferocity and horror that he _loves_ her.

"Sora…"

And, the painful memory of heartbreak is all the more bittersweet.


End file.
